


This is How Much I Love You

by Classyunicorn



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute boyfriends in love, Established Relationship, Gryffindor Choi Soobin, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sequel of This is Probably Too Late But I Fancy You, Slytherin Huening Kai, Sookai wins again uwu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classyunicorn/pseuds/Classyunicorn
Summary: A grin rapidly made its way to Soobin's face yet again, his mind twirling on a single thought: Huening Kai, Huening Kai, Huening Kai.





	This is How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back with another Sookai!HPAU~ I was so happy that many of you like my clapped one shot so here's a little sequel! I didn't proofread this one either so sorry if there's any mistake, and if you find any I'll gladly change it I swear. As always, here's another reminder:
> 
> Huening Kai - 5th Year Slytherin  
Choi Soobin - 7th Year Gryffindor  
Choi Yeonjun - 7th Year Gryffindor  
Choi Beomgyu - 5th Year Hufflepuff  
Taehyun - 5th Year Ravenclaw
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Sookai wins again uwu

Monday morning equaled a very happy, very smiley Choi Soobin in the Great Hall.

The first thing he saw at dawn was his fifteen-pages History of Magic homework shredded to multiple pieces due to his roommate's new pet rat. He tripped twice on his way to the Gryffindor common room. He found out that he forgot to do yet another Transfiguration homework whilst bumping his head on the portrait hole. Transfiguration was his first class of the day. He tripped three more times on his way to the Great Hall, proving that man as talented as himself could be as clumsy as such.

But despite all these, Choi Soobin was all smiles.

He didn't even roll his eyes when Yeonjun and Beomgyu ensued into an argument so early in the morning. Partly because his giddiness could rival that of a blushing schoolgirl's, and the-other-partly because he might be doing the same thing soon.

You see, today was the day after the night he had kissed Huening Kai.

Today was the day after the night he finally was given the rare opportunity to feel the other boy's lips, which tasted of absolutely everything that could be described as nice. Today was the day after the night that he saw Kai's cheeks redden for the very first time since he'd turned hin down, and shyly whisper that they could give it a chance. Give Soobin, the boy who had been rejecting his advances for the longest time and hurt him in the process, a chance.

Damn, how lucky he could get?

And _today,__ today_was the day that he was going to get to flaunt his new boyfriend in the face of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A grin rapidly made its way to Soobin's face yet again, his mind twirling on a single thought: Huening Kai, Huening Kai, Huening Kai.

_If you got it, flaunt it…_

Soobin suddenly had the urge to find out whoever made that quote and thank him for all he was worth.

But not before he got hold of Kai, who should be here by now.

But he wasn't.

Soobin picked on his food unconsciously, eyes trained on the doors that Slytherins go through every morning.

Ten seconds later, Soobin switched from giddy to anxious. Kai still wasn't here. Unwelcome thoughts entered his brain and his smile dissipated slightly. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he didn't want to see Soobin today, thought of last night as a bad, bad dream. Maybe he decided to fly back to Hawaii in order to escape-

Then the doors swung open and in came the sole purpose of Soobin's life at that moment.

It took a grand total of one-point-five more seconds for Soobin's heart to leap out of control in his chest. His excitement could have killed him right there, could have left him dead on the Great Hall, a huge grin on his face despite a halted pulse, but his emotions decided to tone down themselves for his sake. The Gryffindor Golden Boy can't possibly die in such a corny way. Instead, he jumped out of his seat and let an unadulterated smile invade his face. Kai spotted his figure and even from three tables away, Soobin could make out rose-tinted cheeks.

Soobin really didn't care if the Gryffindors were wondering why he was practically skipping towards his best friend-turned-enemy aka the kid he had turned down multiple times, with a very big, very happy smile.

Kai just waited on the other end after he told Taehyun (his Ravenclaw study-buddies) to go on without him, maybe wondering what fate had in store for him when he finally reached his location. Soobin couldn’t even contain his excitement as he greeted him.

"Hey," his smile widened. “You’re here.”

"Er, hi? " said Kai intelligently, then bit his lip in embarrassment. Soobin smiled as he tried to find words to say, cheeks turning a light shade of pink in his chagrin. “Uh.”

Before Soobin could control himself, his body decided that pulling the Slytherin boy close by his waist was such a great move. It wasn't much of a surprise when almost everyone took large intakes of breath at this gesture. It should have been a real shock because even Beomgyu and Yeonjun stopped their petty argument. But instead of releasing him, Soobin hugged him a little bit tighter, held him just a little bit closer, and buried his head between the junction of his neck.

"Choi Soobin-ssi—"

"_Soobin-hyung",_ the owner of the name corrected.

Kai sighed and continued on, but on the contrary, his arms were reaching to wrap themselves around his neck. "_Soobin-hyung_, I would deeply appreciate it if you put your head and hands back where they belong."

"They _are_ where they belong" Soobin's smile remained plastered on his face, his hands not leaving their post, and his dark eyes twinkling with… mischief?

Kai laughed out loud. "I guess Gryffindors weren’t supposed to only be reckless and daring, but clingy as well. Looks like the tables have turned."

"We're not clingy. Well, not usually. It's your fault I became like this anyway." Soobin's face was getting closer and closer by the second.

"And just how did it become my fault that you’re becoming as clingy as a gum?" Kai retorted, clearly willing all anatomical forces to stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks again at the decreasing distance between he and Soobin.

His efforts came to no avail because when Soobin's lips claimed his, all anatomical forces thought it best that his cheeks give way to all the redness his body could offer. They seemed to be controlling his arms as well because wrapping them around Soobin's neck desperately surely could not have been Kai's doing. A Huening like him supposed to be calm and reserved after all. But then again, he was no longer a Huening when he was with Soobin. When they were together, he’s only Kai, nothing more and nothing less. So without even thinking it through, Kai tightened his arms around Soobin’s neck as he deepened their kiss.

When Soobin pulled away, mainly due to the known fact that oxygen is a much-needed factor in life, he whispered his prolonged answer, " Because, Hyuka, you make me lose my mind."

The Slytherin boy didn't even mind the absolute lameness of the pick-up line because Soobin dominated his mouth once again, not caring at all when the Great Hall exploded with laughter, cheers, random hoots, and other sounds that were indistinguishable amidst the high percent of amusement.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
